yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 106
Ghost Flood! The Terrifying Battle Royal Mode is the one-hundredth and sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::[[Primo unleashes the Diablo in New Domino City, causing havoc by challenging Turbo Duelists and making them crash. In order to try to put and end to this, Yusei and the others burst themselves into Battle Royal duels.]] Summary 5D's and Catastrophe's Duel aftermath Jack results in victory from the duel against Nicolas, however because Nicholas's Duel Runner was destroyed in the explosion caused by Doom's Ray, his team automatically loses. With this win. The MC announces that 5D’s automatically enter the finals of the tournament. After this, Nicholas asks Jack why he’d saved him. To that Jack answers that he didn’t deserve to die in the first place and worst, not even to duel in first place because he uses cards of darkness instead of believing in his own cards. However, with Team Catastrophe losing, Placido unleashes an army of Riding Roid's called "Diablo" to cause havoc on New Domino City. Back at the stadium, Sherry approaches Nicholas asking where did he got the Doom’s Ray card. She then takes his deck and looks at the card which suddenly erases its name, effect and image. Battle Royal The Diablo begin to infiltrate and disperse themselves on the Highway where the duels from the WRGP are taking place. Eventually, some of the robots arrive at the site where the duel between Team White Tiger against Team Lightning is taking place. To begin, the robots surround the duelist belonging to Team White Tiger saying that they’ll join the duel. Automatically the system is changed into Battle Royal Mode. With this, 2 of the Ghost’s easily defeat him and then another Ghost proceeds to challenge as well to defeat the Team Lightning member. After this, Placido states that the WRGP tournament has been changed into Battle Royal. He implies that if Turbo Duelists want to live now that their fates are at stake on these duels, they better complete the Infinity Circuit. Back at the stadium, the MC announces to everyone about crashes occurring on the Highway during duels. Later, Mina and Trudge investigate what’s going on, as Yusei and the others arrive to where they are an Sector Security operator tells Trudge that the Highway’s Turbo Dueling system has been changed into Battle Royal Mode. The operator also says that there’s a strange signal which he tries to identify. Upon determining its location, Yusei and the others are shocked to see that the signal comes from Ghost. To that Sherry and Elsworth arrive, Yusei says that Ghost has appeared again and everyone wonders why of this but Bruno states that the army of Ghosts can only mean that Yliaster is trying to destroy the tournament. Yusei then proposes to everyone to fight together against the Shadow Duel’s Ghost uses. Thus because the Ghosts are many to fight against, Yusei states that they must find the individual who is controlling them. To that idea Sherry and Elsworth will join them. At that time, Kaz appears saying that he will also join them. Trudge then warms them to be careful, because of the Battle Royal mode. Yusei also adds that in a duel against Ghost, real damage towards the players will occur and so that they can’t afford to take the situation lightly. After this, Yusei and everyone else finally travel to the Highway. Elsewhere, Jose is observing some parts of the Infinity Circuit lighting up. Lucciano then appears stating that completing the Circuit is troublesome. Jose states that they need the Ener-D’s strength for that, meaning that they need the Duel Runner’s Ener-D, despite that the world doesn’t know about its true power. Jose reveals that when the Circuit is finally completed, the location of a God shall be revealed. Lucciano says that because the Circuit itself is as big as New Domino City, when it forms the city itself will be destroyed. Even if it’s a small sacrifice according to Jose, they are doing this in order to save the future. At that moment, images of Ghosts appear, to what Lucciano states that they are the Diablo. Jose identifies them as being the robots that Placido created; to what Lucciano reveals that he unleashed them to do something big. To this matter, Jose isn’t pleased at all. Stopping the Diablo , Sherry and Elsworth teaming up to stop the Ghost.]] Back at the Highway, 3 robots are trying to defeat a female Duelist; while 1 of them tries to attack her directly with Nullfier, it fails as Swift-Attacking Scarecrow blocks the attack. The Ghosts are surprised as Yusei, Sherry and Elsworth arrive, as the female turbo duelist drops out from the duel, Yusei joins the duel and summons Stardust Dragon. With it, he defeats one of the Ghosts. At another location, Ghost attacks another duelist directly with Clausolas, at the moment Kaz and Jack both appear. As Kaz directs the damage towards him with his Battle Eater, Jack proceeds to assault the Ghost with Red Dragon Archfiend and inflicts major damage with it. At the stadium Crow wants to join the fight. However Leo and Luna stop him as he’s still hurt, Luna nags him because in that shape, Crow will just get in the way. Back at the Highway, Placido notices that 4 more Ghosts were defeated, wondering if Yusei is behind this. Jose then appears to him asking about what Placido thinks he is doing. To that, Placido denotes that he isn’t satisfied with Jose’s methods of completing the Circuit. So Placido instead is forcing duels thinking that this will speed up the process. However Jose denotes that this method is useless because it can’t bring out the duelist's potential and because of this, the Circuit can’t be truly completed. Lucciano then bothers Placido saying that he better listen to Jose, as the one who stands in his way is Yusei, to whom Placido already has lost to. After Placido cuts the conversation because of this comment, he states that it will show Yusei that he can’t win against him. The Diablo's onslaught At another location, Jack and Kaz are facing 4 Ghosts. However, the robots strangely separate themselves from them into other riding lanes. At the stadium, Mina and Trudge notice that every Ghost is acting strangely and that they are in fact moving towards one sole point. Meanwhile at the Highway, Yusei defeats another robot with Stardust. Thinking that it’s over soon, Yusei, Sherry and Elsworth discover that various Ghosts are after them. To this, it is revealed that Placido planned to send the army of robots against them. Finally, 1 of the robots begins the Battle Royal duel against them with an Infinity symbol appearing before the duel commences. Yusei warns to Sherry and Elsworth to be careful as the Ghost has forced the duel on them. Thus the 3 of them at the beginning are successfully able to defeat 2 robots, things get complicated as Placido intends to defeat Yusei with his army. Because of this, the Ghosts get more aggressive, up to the point of easily defeating Elsworth by using 3 Cosmic Gateway. Following him, Sherry is their next target and they take her out firstly by destroying chevalier de Fleur with a combination of Ally Salvo and DNA Transplant. In the end while defenseless, all of the Ghost’s attack her with their own Ally Salvo’s. With Sherry gone, Yusei is left all alone to fight the horde of robots. Featured Duels Note: Speed Counters are not shown increasing each turn in this episode due to the large number of duelists in each Duel. However, each Duelist does still gain Speed Counters. Team White Tiger Duelist vs. Team Lightning Duelist vs. four Ghosts ''The beginning of the Duel is skipped. The Team White Tiger Duelist has 2500 Life Points and at least 1 Set Spell Card or Trap Card, the Team Lightning Duelist has 2900 Life Points, his field is not shown. Ghost 1's turn Ghost 1 Summons Ally of Justice Nullfier in Attack Position, Sets 2 cards and ends his turn. Ghost 2's turn Ghost 2 Summons Ally of Justice Garadholg in Attack Position. Ghost 1 activates his Trap Release & Rebirth, Tributing Nullfier and taking damage equal to his ATK (Ghost 1 2400 LP) to Special Summon it to Ghost 2's side of the field. Ghost 2 declares an attack, the Team White Tiger duelist activates Negate Attack. Ghost 1 chains Solemn Judgment, paying half his Life Points (Ghost 1 1200 LP) to negate and destroy Negate Attack. Ghost 2 attacks with Blind Sucker and Garadholg (Team White Tiger Duelist 0 LP) Ghost 3's turn Ghost 3 draws. The rest of the duel is skipped, Team Lightning Duelist loses and Ghost 1, 2, 3, and 4 win. Team White Wind Duelist vs. 3 Ghosts vs. Yusei, Sherry and Elsworth The beginning of the Duel is skipped. Ghost 3 starts with 1800 Life Points and Blind Sucker on the field. Ghost 3's turn Ghost 3 attacks the Team White Wind Duelist with Ally of Justice Nullfier. Yusei activates Swift-Attacking Scarecrow's effect to negate the attack. The Team White Wind Duelist drops out. Yusei's turn Yusei Summons Junk Synchron and activates its effect, Special Summoning Swift-Attacking Scarecrow from his Graveyard. Mirror Ladybug's effect Special Summons itself from his hand (boosting it's level to 4). Yusei Tunes his Level 1 Swift-Attacking Scarecrow, Level 4 Mirror Ladybug and Level 3 Junk Synchron to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon. Stardust Dragon attacks Blind Sucker (Ghost 3 LP 0) The rest of the duel is skipped. Yusei, Sherry and Elsworth win. Team Burning Duelist vs. Ghost vs. Jack and Kaz The beginning of the Duel is skipped. Ghost starts with Ally of Justice Clausolas on the field and 1 face-down. Ghost's turn Ghost attacks the Team Burning Duelist with Clausolas. Kaz discards Battle Eater to make himself the target (Kaz 1500 LP). Jack's turn Jack Summons Vice Berserker in Attack Position and activates Trap Eater's effect, destroying Ghost's face-up DNA Surgery to Special Summon itself. He then Tunes Trap Eater and Vice Berserker to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend. Due to Vice Berserker's effect, he can pay 2000 Life Points to increase Red Dragon Archfiend's attack by the same amount (Jack 2000 LP) (Red Dragon Archfiend 5000 ATK). He then attacks and destroys Clausolas (Ghost LP 1300) Ghost then drops out. Jack and Kaz win. Various Ghosts vs Yusei, Sherry and Elsworth The Duels are unseen, Yusei, Sherry and Elsworth win. Every Ghost vs. Yusei, Sherry and Elsworth Ghost 1's turn Ghost 1 Summons Ally of Justice Garadholg. He then Sets 2 cards and ends his turn. Elsworth's turn Elsworth Summons Mononofu of the Evil Spirit Mountain (ATK:1200) and activates its effect, Special Summoning Mononofu of the Abandoned Chimes from his hand (ATK:0). He then Tunes his 2 monsters together to Synchro Summon Determined Daredevil (ATK:2400). Determined Daredevil attacks and destroys Garadholg (Ghost 1 3200 LP). Sherry's turn Sherry draws and activates Speed Spell - Overboost, increasing her Speed Counters by 4 (Sherry SPC 6). She then activates Speed Spell - Speed Fusion, fusing Sacred Knight's Spearholder and Horse of the Floral Knights to Fusion Summon Centaur Mina (ATK:2200). She then Normal Summons Fleur Synchron (ATK:400) and Tunes it with Centaur Mina, Synchro Summoning Chevalier de Fleur (ATK:2700). Chevalier de Fleur attacks Ghost 1 directly (Ghost 1 500 LP). Sherry then ends her turn (SPC 1). Yusei's turn Yusei sends Quillbolt Hedgehog to the Graveyard to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron (ATK:700). Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect then activates, Special Summoning itself to Yusei's side of the field (ATK:800). Yusei then activates the effect of Lead Butterfly, Special Summoning itself when there are Synchro Monsters on the opponents field (ATK:300). He then Tunes his 3 monsters together to Synchro Summon Road Warrior (ATK:3000). He activates Road Warrior's Effect, Special Summoning Speed Warrior from his Deck. Speed Warrior attacks Ghost 2 (Ghost 2 3100 LP). Road Warrior attacks Ghost 3 (Ghost 3 1000 LP). Yusei sets 1 card and ends his turn. Ghost 2's turn Yusei activates Synchro Prominence, inflicting 1000 damage to the opponent for each Synchro Monster on the Field (Ghost 1 0 LP) (Ghost 2 2100 LP) (Ghost 3 0 LP). Ghost 2 Summons Ally of Justice Tractor (ATK:0) and tributes it to add 2 Ally of Justice monsters from his Deck to his hand. He then Special Summons 3 Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateways with their own effect (ATK:2400). One Cosmic Gateway attacks and destroys Elsworth's Determined Daredevil, along with itself. The remaining two attack Elsworth directly (Elsworth 0 LP). Ghost 2 sets 1 card and ends his turn. Ghost 4's turn Ghost 2 activates DNA Transplant, making all monsters on the field LIGHT-Attribute. Ghost 4 then Summons Ally Salvo (ATK:400) and attacks Chevalier de Fleur (Ghost 4 1700 LP). Due to Ally Salvo's effect, Chevalier de Fleur and Speed Warrior are destroyed. The rest of the Ghosts' turns The rest of the Ghosts each Summon Ally Salvo (ATK:400) and attacks Sherry directly (Sherry 0 LP). :Continued next episode...